


You'll never have to do this on your own

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, partnership goals, post-NY special, pre-reveal, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Trust is a fragile thing but it's still the most important element of a good partnership. So if lost, it must be restored. After all, Ladybug needs her partner and is ready to work on it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 153





	You'll never have to do this on your own

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the last time I wrote something that wasn't romance-centered. (Last November, maybe? Wow) But believe it or not, this is what stayed with me after the special. As a LadyNoir shipper, I'm there because of how Adrien feels for his lady and my belief that he deserves to be loved back. But what I find fascinating is their unique bond. Their trust and how much they need each other. It was them thinking they'd lost the other one forever and finally finding each other again that got to me the most in the NY special. So I needed to get this out of my system. I tagged the spoilers, but just to remind you here too - read after watching the special!  
> Also inspired by a post by Incorrect Miraculous quotes (Purrfectly Plausible MLB) on Twitter:  
> Chat Noir: It's too dangerous to go alone, take this.  
> Ladybug: You're just holding out your hand.  
> Chat Noir: I know.

“We have to think and think fast,” Marinette said as they watched the villain from a distance.

“We’ll think of something, m’lady,” Chat said beside her. They mulled it over in silence. “I can just go and fight him while you use him being distracted to get the football, if we’re sure this is what the akumatised object is. It not being on him all the time is what we can use against him.” He suggested. It wasn’t a bad idea, not at all. But… 

“I need to go there and do this on my own,” she mused out loud. It would be hard, because for a football hooligan the akuma was quite formidable, but she could do it. He’d better go for the football.

“You still don’t trust me, do you?” His voice was so full of sadness that it caught her off guard. 

“We’ve been over this, kitty.” It had been months since that unfortunate New York trip. “We fought, we reconciled. It’s in the past.”

“Is it though? Once you lose one’s trust, it’s hard to get it back.” She had never seen him look as defeated as in New York. She thought he’d recovered from it, but obviously not.

“I trust you. Everyone makes mistakes.”

“I did two very big ones, though. I didn’t tell you I was leaving and I almost killed someone.” She could see him wince from where she was standing.

“We agreed you need to be more careful with Cataclysm, didn’t we? Even if I can repair the damage, it’s still pretty dangerous. Considering what happened to Bunnyx.”

“I know. And since then, I’ve felt like I’m walking on egg-shells. You prefer doing more things yourself than relaying them to me. You may not notice, but I do.” Ouch. He might have a point.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re trying hard and it’s not easy to control yourself in the heat of the battle. I’ll try to put my worries aside. I know you can do it. It’s just..”

“Once it’s happened, it’s hard to forget, I know.”

“It was my fault too, though,” she added, hanging her head. “I shouldn’t have been so hard on you. I shouldn’t have told you that I don't trust you in the middle of an important battle.” She couldn’t stop reliving that moment, the hurt in his eyes, and she was sure it was a hundred times worse for him. She felt a hand find hers.

“It hurt like hell, because if there is one thing I don’t think I can bear, it’s losing your trust. But if I do something to deserve it, I have to face the consequences too. I get it.”

“I overreacted, this is the truth. You can’t lose my trust over something like this,” she said, finally looking at him. She had to be more understanding. He would never betray her on purpose. It must have been a hard decision for him too. After all, she’d needed him in New York too, so if he hadn't been there, it would have been very bad too. “I trust you with my life and I can’t do this without you.”

This was the truth she’d realised the hard way. She never wanted to feel like that again - thinking that she’d lost him forever. He was too important to her. He helped her be her true best. She really couldn’t imagine mustering the courage to go into battle every time on her own. He understood her in a way no one else could and he really was the best partner one could ask for, even when he got on her nerves.

“I’m glad you think so.” She could see how much this meant to him. “I’ll do my best from now on,” he added.

“So about this villain? We got a little sidetracked.”

“You can’t go there alone, it’s too dangerous. You need this.” He held up his hand, which was still holding hers.

“You?” She asked, smiling, but she could feel tears prick her eyes. 

“I’m always here for you.” That was all that mattered, wasn’t it?

“So who’s getting the football?”

“I will, once I make sure you’re not in danger.”

“Aren’t you being a little overprotective, kitty?” She barked out a laugh. 

“Me? Naah. Purrfectly normal.” His grin warmed her heart.

“Let’s do this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all cried out but I love them. 🥺  
> Come cry with the rest of us on the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)!


End file.
